i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninth Mountain and Sea
|-|Original= The Ninth Mountain and Sea is one of the Nine Mountains and Seas that comprise of the Mountain and Sea Realm. The Ninth Mountain and Sea is the Mountain and Sea that the majority of the story takes place in. History The lordship of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, originally, belonged to Lord Li, who united the Mountain under himself through the help of subordinates such as Lord Ji and the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch. After sending a clone back to the Demon Immortal Sect, Lord Li decreed that Immortals would no longer be "immortal" and that every life under his command would come to an eventual end. Ke Yunhai's death was a result of this. Moreover, this decision was not kindly accepted by many lords of the Ninth Mountain. Lord Ji used this gather allies amongst the other experts of the Ninth Mountain. Five powerful sects that came to Lord Ji's aid are now known as the Five Holy Lands. In fact, it could be said that this decision was the cause of Lord Ji being able to topple the heavens of Li and create his own heaven. In addition, Lord Ji planted a karmic seed inside Fang Daozi, the first born of the Fang Clan Ancestor. This required a significant amount of Lord Ji's cultivation to succeed and to escape the detection of the First Fang Clan Patriarch. Fang Daozi's betrayal incited chaos amongst the ranks of the Fang Clan and allowed the Ji Clan to win the war for the lordship of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. Lord of Ninth Mountain and Sea Current * Lord Ji or Ji Tian Former * Lord Li Locations *Bridge of Immortal Treading (formerly) *Ruins of Immortality Planets * East Victory * South Heaven * North Reed * West Felicity Three Great Doaist Societies * Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple * Nine Seas God World * Sublime Flow Sword Grotto Four Great Clans *Ji Clan *Fang Clan *Li Clan *Wang Clan Five Great Holy Lands * Blue Lotus Sky * Bones of the Flamedevil * Moonset Lake * Paleo-Immortal Mausoleum * Mount Sun Three Churches and Six Sects Three Churches * Church of the Blood Orchid * Church of the Immortal Emperor * Church of the Puppet God Six Sects * Burning Incense Stick Society * Kunlun Society * Solitary Sword Pavilion * Seven Seas Sect * Five Colors Sect * Demon Immortal Sect Trivia *Before the start of the war with the 33 Heavens Meng Hao transferred the entire Meng Clan to the Ninth Mountain and Sea. |-|Current= The New Ninth Mountain and Sea or the Heaven-Sealing Mountain and Sea is the rebuilt Ninth Mountain and Sea Meng Hao created. The new Ninth Mountain and Sea was embodied with Meng Hao's Seal the Heavens Hex thus making it responsible for sealing the Heavens within the Mountain and Sea Realm. Because of this, cultivators in the Ninth Mountain and Sea are able to cultivate the Seal the Heavens Hex, and gain enlightenment of the Essence of Heaven-sealing. The Ninth Mountain and Seas power is enough that it is capable of annihilating a cultivator that is at least at False Transcendence, this was seen when Jin Yunshan tried to seize the Mountain and Sea Realm after he Transcended. After 30 epochs the Ninth Mountain and Sea is the only thing that remains of the Mountain and Sea Realm. Creation The Ninth Mountain was created from the ruins of the original Mountain and Sea, Meng Hao then embodied his Seal the Heavens Hex into the Ninth Mountain making it the strongest within the entire Mountain and Sea Realm. Because the previous Ninth Sea turned traitor the Ninth Sea was left vacant; Meng Hao upholding a promise, he bestowed Guyiding Tri-Rain the title of Ninth Sea. History After Jin Yunshan successfully transcended in body and cultivation he waited tens of thousands of years to make sure that Meng Hao had left the starry sky until he eventally attacked the Mountain and Sea Realm hoping to acquire it to help him transcend his soul. He was able to fight off the offensive put on by the Eight Mountain and Seas, but was almost defeated by the Ninth Mountain and Sea only being able to survive the attack after he used numerous amounts of people from the Vast Expanse School as meat shields, the Vast Expanse School's precious treasure, numerous worlds, land masses, and planets. Even after all of that he had to use his full power to fight back against it but it still destroyed his body until only his head remained. Hierarchy Lord of the Ninth Mountain and Sea The requirement to becoming the Ninth Mountain and Sea Lord is the hardest of any other Mountain and Sea as the person is required to gain enlightenment of at least three of the nine sealing marks that comprise of the Seal The Heavens Hex. * Locations Planets * East Victory * South Heaven * North Reed * West Felicity Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Locations